Black Flowers
by Lady Promethia
Summary: Starts out while Sirius Black is still in Azkaban. A student from Hogwarts is visiting one of the inmated Death Eaters. It goes on from there afterwards! Plese R&R!
1. Summary and Disclaimer

This is a story witch is sort of a teaser for another story witch I'm writing from Asphodel Icefilter's point of view.  I decided to write this one from Sirius's Point of view just to flex my writing muscles and see what everyone thinks of this one first, before I start on the _real_ story.  Please read and review!

Note: I do not own Sirius Black, Azkaban or any of the other Wizarding World Material that has come from J.K. Rowling's Pen. I'm not making any money from this and am just doing this out of respect for one of the best authors ever.


	2. First Impressions

Sirius Black entered the room and smiled. He was almost blinded by all the white of the rooms décor.

He walked into the room and ran his fingers across the top of the vanity.  Continuing forward, he ran his hands through the white gauzy material on the four posted bed in the middle of the room and reached his hands out and grasped the back of the chair.  He reached around and smoothed her hair back and leaned forward, gently planting a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled, her chocolate brown eyes soft and gentle.  She returned her attention back to the window she was seated at.

"Hello Lover." Her silky voice slipped out from between her pale pink lips.

He circled around the chair and scooped her up into his arms, a startled squeak slipping out of her mouth.  "Sirius! Be careful!" She scolded playfully as he placed her on the bed and bounded over her to the other side of the bed.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he buried his face in her waist length chestnut brown hair. He began to nibble her earlobe gently as she spoke again.

"The baby's been kicking," she stated as she took his hand and placed it on her belly.  He lifted his head up and propped himself up on his arm and continued to look at her.

"I can see that," he grinned at her and leaned over her and kissed her on the lips, all the while, he kept his hand on her swelling belly.

"Sirius…"  Her voice trailed off as his head rested on her shoulder. "Sirius, please don't ever leave me…" Her voice began to trail off as if he were listing to her speak through a tunnel. The room, her face, everything, began to fade out until all was a nebulous void.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius woke with a start and looked around. He was his cell in Azkaban. He stood up from and looked out the bars, in to the passageway his cell was located along.  He looked up and down the hall wondering why the dementors weren't trying to suck the dream out his head, but he didn't see any dementors anywhere in the corridor.  He couldn't even feel their presence in the general area.

_Probably a new prisoner then. He thought to him self as he sat on the bunk, and just watched out through the bars._

About five minutes later, he heard the door at the end of the hall open and several people entered the passage.  He leaned over just enough to see the group walking his direction.  Still no dementors.  _That would explain their absence._

There three people; two were Ministry Law Officials. The third was a young girl.

_Hogwarts! She goes to Hogwarts!  His voice went off in his mind. He was now noting the colors of the scarf wrapped around her neck. __Green and silver! __Slytherin, she's a Slytherin. She has to be at least a sixth year just by looking at her.  He continued musing about this most interesting visitor.  He then noticed the Head Girl badge on the lapel of her jacket.  It was almost entirely concealed under her school cloaks._

_She's a seventh year.  And a Head Girl at that… But what is a Slytherin Head Girl from Hogwarts doing visiting Azkaban?  His curiosity had gotten the better of him by this point._

_Surely someone able to get the Head Girl position is smart enough not to mix with the scum in this__ Hell.  He was now looking at her face and alarms started going off in his head._

_It's her, the wo… the one from the dream!_

He sat back against the wall of his cell in shock, watching as her and the two Ministry Officials walked silently past his cell.  She cast a side glance at him and threw him a small warm smile.  Her chocolate brown eyes were giving him the same look they had given him in the dream.

He stood up and pressed himself against the bars and continued to watch them as they made there way down the corridor.

_That was her!  I know it was!  Now he was trying to figure out why he was dreaming about a school girl, whom, other than in the dream, he had never seen before in his life. __Never mind the fact that she's a Slytherin.  Then there was the look she had given him. It was like she had known him, and they had their own mutual secret with each other.  Her eyes also had the haunted look of someone who's been through some form of hell and back_

He smiled to himself.  He wanted to see her again.  He wanted to look into her eyes, he wanted to touch her, to assure himself that she was real and that this wasn't a figment of his brain finally starting to buckle under the constant feeding off his emotions by the dementors.  But he knew he had very little, if any at all, of a chance to ever see if his dream would come true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Half an hour later, he was still standing at the bars of his cell, straining to see where she was.  This was the most significant thing that had happened to him since he had been placed in his cell ten years prior.

He was beginning to wonder how long she was going to be.  He looked up and down the hall, trying to figure out if something was going on.

He strained on the off chance he could at least hear anything.  He thought he could just hear two women's voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

_Must be an important conversation to last this long._  He moved himself to the opposite wall of his cell, and looked back down the corridor.

He could now see the two ministry officials standing on either side of the cell six cells down.

_Now that is strange.  That cell belongs to one of the Death Eaters.  Who was it?  They weren't here as long as the others have been_

"What the bloody hell was her name?"  He said in frustration as he began pacing the cell.  He knew he had been at Hogwarts the same time as him.

The whole situation was starting to drive him crazy.  Not that the dementors weren't doing a good enough job of that already.

_Why isn't she coming back yet?  I want to see her again. Just one more time.  What could be that important?_

Just then a dementor came through the door at the end of the corridor, and floated down the corridor, closely followed by two others.

Right behind them, the door burst open and another girl ran through, closely followed by two more ministry officials, running right after her.

"Asy!" she yelled through her tears and panic.  "Asy!  They gave the kiss to Aunt Kit!  They're giving it to mum next!"  She screamed down the corridor as she was wrestled down to the floor by the second set of men.

The first girl, "Asy," came running back down the corridor to her sister and pushed the two men off of her, pulling the second girl back towards their mother's cell.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" came the girls' plaintive voices, the dementors they were trying to plead with were unresponsive and continued to make their way towards the doomed woman.  As he was watching this, the second set of guards were dizzily making their way past his cell towards the commotion.

_Icefilter!  Colleene Icefilter!_  He remebered the woman's name.  She had been a Slytherin girl a few years ahead of him when he had been at Hogwarts.  He moved himself back into the corner so he could see what was going on.  _Asy? It's got to be short for something... Something a little more becoming of a Slytherin._

By this point, both girls were struggling against the four guards and trying to get to their mother.  Asy released a shrill scream which echoed through the hall, forcing Sirius to put his hands over his ears.

After a few minutes, the girls screams sub-sided, and then their tearful sobs began to penetrate the cells in the corridor.  Their tears were penetrating into Sirius's  mind and mixing with the memories of his dream about one of the two sobbing girl's on the prison floor.  The second girl seemed to be more affected than Asy was.

He wanted to help her.  He wanted to comfort her, but he was in no position to do anything for her, or her sister.  He wanted to make sure Asy knew he was hers.

He watched as both girls were picked up and escorted out by the ministry guards, but not before Asy was able to break away from the two holding her.  She ran up to the bars of Sirius' cell, her teary, brown eyes meeting his.

"I know who you are and I know you are innocent."  She said as she was beginning to be pulled away from him.  She made a quick side glance down towards where her mother's cell was.  She looked back into his eyes.

"I'll always be with you in your visions!  The dementors, they can't take that away from you!"  She raised her voice as she was pulled through the door, leaving Sirius alone with the dementors and his thoughts as his only company.

He looked down at his wrist and saw a silver necklace hanging off of it.  He pulled it off and began to examine it closely as he sat back down on his bunk.  It looked to be a large rose with a ruby embedded in the center. Around the flower, was entwined a serpent.

He looked at the little gift he had received, thought about what Asy had said and looked at the corridor.

"…And I still have no bloody clue what's going on." He said exacerbated.


	3. Second Chances

Sirius looked back over his shoulder as Hogwarts became smaller and smaller. Buckbeak continued to fly away, putting distance between themselves and the dementors. He steered the hippogriff north, thinking that going into the less populated parts of the country would be a good place to lay low for now. They continued to fly for an hour, when Sirius spotted secluded, heavily wooded area.

"Down there," He said, pointing Buckbeak towards the hidden area.

Buckbeak circled the area twice, eyeing the clearing as he did. They landed, and Sirius dismounted, looking around warily as he did.

He grabbed the rope around the hippogriff's neck and led him to the mouth of the cave, tying him to a small stalagmite and scratched him on the top of the head.

"You're a good boy, you can rest right now… It will probably be dawn soon… I'm going to see if I can't find some food somewhere," He said to the beast as he began to walk out of the cave and changed into his anamagus form. As he did, he saw a flash of white and red out of the corner of his eye. He thought it looked like a snake, but dismissed it as he followed his nose on the trail to food.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A little while latter, Sirius returned with two large ferrets in his mouth. He came into the cave and gave one to Buckbeak and went over on his own and began to eat his. Buckbeak gladly accepted the offering and began to tear into the animals fur with his sharp beak, gingerly tearing himself little strips of meat, and finished his meal as the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon.

Sirius finished his and morphed back into his human form and went over to where Buckbeak was starting to settle down for some sleep. He bowed to Buckbeak. Buckbeak gave a curt nod as Sirius asked, "May I use you as a pillow?"

In response, Buckbeak lifted a wing and allowed Sirius to curl up under his wing, and drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sirius! No, it's a trap! They're using me to get to Harry!" He looked into her eyes as Pettigrew applied pressure against her neck with the dagger in his gloved right hand. A hand that should have only had only four fingers, but instead, had the normal five. He took a step closer to them as a trickle of blood dripped down her neck, her eyes tearing up in pain.

"Sirius! Go! I can handle myself! They can't _afford_ to kill me! Trust me! Run!" She screamed as more blood began to flow from beneath the blade.

"But, Asy…"

"Sirius run you bloody idiot!" She cut him off.

He turned to run, but stopped cold, and turned back again to see her being dragged into the mansion.

"Sirius! Go tell Dumbledore!" She managed to scream before they disappeared into the door.

"Asy…" His voice trailed off as he turned and ran. He didn't know if he could stand handle losing someone else to him. He couldn't help but think that Peter had a personal mission to take everything he'd ever loved from him.

He reached the edge of the graveyard and turned into his anamagus form as he continued to run and jumped over the fence.

He looked down the road and skidded to a halt when he saw the dementor floating down the center of the street right towards him. He turned and began to run the other way and stopped as more dementors were coming from the other direction.

He looked back and fourth between the two groups of dementors bearing down on him. Looking along the rows of houses in front of him and saw a small alleyway between two of them and decided to make his move just as one of the dementors was coming up on him.

He ran between the houses as fast as he could go, trying to put as much distance between himself and the dementors.

_I've got to get out of this place!_ He thought to himself, trying to think were the best way to get to Hogwarts. _If I could just find a wizard's house!_ He thought as the idea of the Floo network popped into his head. He started to look for any signs of any wizarding inhabitants, while trying to stay ahead of the dementors.

_There has to be at least an old witch in this town!_ He began to panic, as he suddenly saw a small little house, the family's ghoul popping its head out the top of the chimney. Realizing it had been sighted, it popped its head back into the house, but it was enough for Sirius.

He jumped over the properties stone fence and circled the house, searching for a way in. As if on cue, the ghoul's head appeared again at a cracked window on the side of the house.

Sirius began desperately pawing at the window till it eased open enough that he could fit into the house.

He quietly entered the house and looked up at the ghoul, who was covering his eyes and pointing at a small jar on the mantle.

_It's almost too continent. But I've got to take the chance for Asy._ He turned back into his human form and carefully reached into the jar and grabbed enough floo powder to open a doorway to the network. He threw it on the dying flame and the fire flared up and turned green, meaning it had worked. He looked over and saw that the ghoul still had its hand over its face, but was looking out through a spilt pair of fingers.

"Thank you." He whispered to the ghoul as he looked back at the flame. "Three-Broomsticks." He said as he jumped and turned back into a dog just before he entered the fire.

Everything went black as he phased through into the network.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius woke with a start as he realized where he was, and that it had all been one of his dreams. He relaxed and leaned back on Buckbeak again. He calmly looked around and saw a white and red ball in one of the more hidden areas of the cave.

He quietly stood up, and cautiously walked over to get a closer look. He got within arms length of it when he realized that it was a snake, as it's head lifted up out of the center of its coils. Somehow it's dark, liquid eyes seemed familiar.

The snake hissed at him as he quickly reached out and grabbed it by the neck.

He stood up and carried the struggling animal more into the light. The coloring came out more clearly. The stripes which ran down the length of the snakes back was a reddish brown on a snow white body. He looked into its eyes, which he could see were brown. A very familiar shade of chocolate brown.

_It couldn't be._ He thought as he looked at the now almost limp snake in his hands. He looked over his shoulder at Buckbeak and had an idea.

"Hey Bucky… are you still hungry?" He said and watched the snake as it hissed and began to writhe in his hand again, as if to protest.

"You have till the count of three, or I feed you to the hippogriff." He said to the snake as he loosened his grip slightly to allow for it to change into a human.

"One…" He began.

"Two…" Suddenly he felt the snake's neck start to grow larger, as the snake's body began to grow appendages and take a human form.

"Knew you'd listen to reason." Sirius growled as she finished her transformation, and he slammed her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. All he saw was the black and red colors of her robes, and the badge over her heart, the badge that read _auror_.

He looked her in the eyes, and tightened his grip on her neck. He needed to keep the upper hand.

It was her again, the one who had been haunting his dreams for the past two years. And now she was here in front of him. And she was an auror. He felt a mixture of hatred at what she was, and lust for whom she was welling up in his throat.

"Sirius… please… you're hurting me." She pleaded as her body began to go limp from lack of air. She was on the verge of passing out.

He loosened his grip enough to allow her to breath, but kept her back pressed up against the cave wall.

"Give me your wand." He demanded. She reached for her wand and handed it to him. She looked at him like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Come on, say it." Sirius said as he brought his face closer to hers. "I know you want to."

"You're going to let my job get in the way of what your visions are telling you?" She said and she continued to look at him. He continued to stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

He pocketed her wand and brought his face even closer to hers. He felt her soft breathing on his face. She slowly reached her hand up and gently ran her soft hand along his cheekbone.

"I'm not here to harm you."

"In my position, I can't trust many people. So I'm sure you'll understand."

"Understand what?" She replied as he pulled the wand back out and placed a restraining spell on her. "Oh," She said as she slid down the rock wall.

Sirius sat down on the ground next to Buckbeak and examined her wand.

"You let me have your wand pretty quickly. Why?"

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me for one thing." She replied calmly, keeping her eyes on him. "And before you ask, I know you won't kill me because you want to know why I'm in your visions when you sleep."

He looked up at her confused. "But how…"

"I know because I have them too."

"Oh…" He trailed off as he continued to watch her. He regained his composure and continued to question her.

"Why are you following me?"

"I was sent to find you." She replied, her cool steady demeanor staying strong.

"By who?"

"A mutual friend." She said and shifted her attention to the cave opening. "And I believe that he's sent a message for you." She said as an owl came in to the cave mouth and landed in front of Sirius. It presented its leg for him to remove the note tied around its leg.

Sirius looked at the owl suspiciously and stood up. He walked over to her and removed her binds.

"Get the note." He told her. She sat up and called for the owl to come over to her. It hopped over to her and presented its leg. She untied it and the owl hopped back out of the cave and flew off. He looked back over at her.

"Read it!" He barked and pointed her wand back at her. She opened the piece of parchment, and looked over it.

"Well?" He demanded standing over her. She looked up at him and smirked and began to hand him the note.

"It's from Dumbledore." He took the parchment and looked at it,

__

Sirius,  
I have taken the luxury of arranging a safe place away from the country for you to hide and recuperate at until the time comes when you are needed again. I have also taken the time to contact Miss Icefilter, a very capable young woman from the Ministry, who has her own reasons for keeping you hidden from the dementors. She also has given me some information, which does not back up your story entirely, but it does lend some validity to the things you have told me.  
I now leave you in Miss Icefilter's capable hands to be lead to safety by her.  
I trust you to lay low for right now, and accept Miss Icefilter's help and hospitality.  
Respectfully,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore

Sirius looked back up at her and handed her the wand back.

"What's your first name?" he asked as he extended his hand out to her. She took his hand and got to her feet. She began to brush her robes off and placed her returned wand back in her robes. He grabbed her and hungrily kissed her.

She began to struggle, but relented. He broke the kiss and ran his hand across her cheek. "I've been wanting to do that for almost three years."

"Asphodel," she responded as she pulled herself out of his arms. "But everyone calls me Asy," She moved to the mouth of the cave and looked around.

"There's a floo point not that far from here… It's how I got to this area in the first place. It's also the safest way to get to my family's property," She looked into the sky and turned back into the cave. "We leave after nightfall; if you have any business to take care of, do it now," she continued as she walked over to Buckbeak and bowed. The beast nodded its head in reply and she gently patted him on the head.

"Do you have any parchment and something to write with?" Sirius asked her as she began to unbutton the outer portion of her robes.

"Yes, I do," she said as reached into a hidden pocket and gave him a few pieces of parchment and red fountain pen, and gave them to him. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked as she unfastened the leather jacket that had been under her wizarding robes, revealing a black halter.

"You wouldn't happen to have two owls, would you?" he asked as he leaned downward and began to write. "_Dear Harry…"_

"Give me an hour," she said and left the cave, jogging.

He looked at Buckbeak and shrugged and went back to his letter.

__

"I hope this finds you before…" he continued until he finished the letter. He then smiled and thought of something that would really make Harry feel better.

He began to write on a second piece of parchment.

"_I, Sirius Black,…_" he wrote out the permission form, and hoped that Dumbledore would accept it and allow Harry to visit Hogsmeade.

A Short while later, Asy came back with two owls, one and adult and the other a very hyperactive ball of feathers, obviously a juvenile.

"The full-sized one is one from Hogwarts. He was on his way back from delivering a message. The small one is a wild one that wants to become a message owl."

"Would he also like to become someone's pet?" He eyed the owl suspiciously.

Asy looked at the small owl happily hooting and flapping around her head.

"I honestly don't think he'll mind," she responded, as Sirius added something else to the longer of the two parchments.

"Are you going to give him to your godson?" she quizzically asked him as he folded the parchment and pulled a string from his frayed robes, and tied it to the little owl's leg. He stood up and released the owl, which excitedly hooted and flew off to the South.

"Well, he seems eager to do his job," he concluded as he turned back as sat down to write another note.

"And it's not being given to Harry, but his friend Ron."

She responded with a look of understanding on her face. "The red headed one then?"

"Yeah. How…"

"I was Head Girl Harry's first year," she said matter-of-factly.

"I see. The year your mother was given the kiss?"

"Yes." There was a tone of bitterness in her voice.

He finished the second note and attached it to the second owl's leg and it flew away and disappeared into the approaching evening.

"I have one more thing I need to do before we leave. That way the dementors are no longer crawling all over Hogwarts," he said as he watched the sun sink beyond the horizon.

"You want to be seen by Muggles, don't you?" She walked up next to him and looked at him disapprovingly.

"I can't let you. It's too dangerous!" she protested. He was just trying to figure out why he even cared that she didn't agree.

"It's the best way I can repay Dumbledore," he said, as he began to walk out of the cave.

"Sirius. I don't agree with the idea, but somehow I don't think I'll be able to change your mind. But hear me out on this. Come with Buckbeak and me to the floo point, and we'll wait for your there. But please, don't be gone too long," she asked him pleadingly.

He looked at her and reached for her and brought her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, smelling the sweet smells of her hair. He kissed her again.

She began to struggle, but again, relaxed in his arms and let him go with his emotions. Every so often he felt her trying to push him away from her, but every time he tried to pull away, she would wrap her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

He broke the embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We need to get going. We don't have that much time." She broke away from him and grabbed her jacket and robes and put them back on, fastening them as she began to head out of cave.

"I'll keep watch."

"I have a better idea…" Sirius broke in with a mischievous smile. Asy furrowed her brow and looked at him suspiciously. "How good are you at Transfiguration?"

"I wasn't the best in the class, but I was in the top five," she replied. "Why?"

"Want to take me and Buckbeak for a walk?"

She looked at him like he should have been in St. Mungo's. Now she was confused, judging by the look on her face.

"Sirius, by the way…" she trailed off. "Do you still have the necklace?"

Sirius reached down the front of his robes and pulled the chain of the necklace into view.

"What necklace?" He replied, as he turned to head out of the cave. She silently followed him.


End file.
